How I Came To Know Them
by writing4alllifes
Summary: What if Rachel Roth had become a villain? Or, rather, was forced to become one? Six years later would she leave a life of crime to attempt to be a hero? And would a certain Boy Blunder have anything to do with her decision? Rae/Rob Jinx/KF mainly.
1. Kidnapped!

**Okay, 2nd fanfic :). I know I should b working on my other one but I just started this and I culdnt stop :). enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything :( o well**

**peace writing4alllifes**

* * *

**Kidnapped!**

**Six Years Ago**

My name is Rachel Roth. I am nine years old. And last night I was kidnapped by a girl named Jinx. She's nine years old. It had been a bad day. May 15th. Something about the number was just annoying. I'd been teased by kids at school, and when I got home my father was in a drunken rage. He'd beaten my mother, again. It had started to rain and we all went to sleep angry, hurt, or scared. Myself being the last one and you can guess who the other two belong to. There was no thunder and lighting, thank Azar. I cried myself to sleep, with the sounds of my parents' fighting echoing off the walls below me. My dream had been one of complete darkness. I was in the center of it all. Usually I like the darkness. It comforts me. Darkness, to me, is like a big warm blanket. But not this kind. It was cruel and threatening. It shrouded over me like a mist and surrounded me with horrifying thoughts. I woke from that dream pretty quickly. But I didn't wake up because I was scared. No, not at all. It was because of the creak of the stairs as someone—not my mother or father because I know what their footsteps sound like—stepped on the loose step. The eighth one. Heavy and frightening and light and petite were my parents' footsteps. These were a mix between light and sly. I opened my eyes at the sound and scrunched up against the wall my bed was pushed against. The person muttered something and then continued up the last three stairs. I pulled the covers up to my face, so only my light violet eyes and similar colored hair was showing. To my delight I heard the footsteps go past my door. I sighed in relief. But then the footsteps came back. They were outside my door. And then, to my utter despair, my door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a small girl around my size and height. She had bright pink hair. The bright hair ruined the whole burglar look though. She had on a black sweatshirt and jeans. Her boots and gloves were black too. She had an elfish kind of face. Sharp features and bright pink eyes. She walked in and pulled out a dark object. I pressed myself against the wall in fear but when a beam of light lit up my face I relaxed. A little.

She walked towards me and whispered, "Get up. Don't make a sound."

She pulled something else out and held it up near the light. A glint of silver. A knife. I slowly pushed the covers off me and slid off the bed.

She smiled nastily, "Good. Now get some clothes on."

I pulled on jeans, a grey tee-shirt, and sneakers.

"Hand me that belt," I handed it to her. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

I complied and she tied my hands together. My heart was thumping in my chest and I was shaking with fear. Then she took a bandana and tied it around my mouth. A tear fell from my eye as she walked me over to the window. I'd climbed out of the window many times to sit on the overhanging outside of it and she instructed me to climb through. I looked back at my hands.

"Oh. I'll take it off for a second. No running away," she unwrapped the belt from around my hands.

To her surprise, I wasted no time in punching her in the stomach. She gasped and I ran for the door. But before I could reach it the door was surrounded in a pink light.

"Touch it and you disintegrate," she said.

I turned around, angry that my plan hadn't worked.

"Out. The. Window," she said with a hint of frustration in her voice that made me a teeny bit happier.

I climbed out and she followed. She tied my hands again and instructed me to go to the edge of the overhang. With fear in every inch of me, I did. I looked down over the edge and saw a huge person beneath me.

"Jump," she commanded.

My heart skipped a beat. I looked back at her fearfully. She was smiling wickedly and motioned for me to get on with it. I looked back down and then back at her. She looked annoyed now. She stepped over to me and, before I knew what had happened, I was flying over the edge of my house. I wanted to scream but there was that pesky bandana. I just closed my eyes and thought about how my life hadn't been that great anyway. My family was all screwed up. My dad was an alcoholic and my mother couldn't do anything to stop him from beating her. I had no friends. The only thing I had were my brains and my books. So maybe death would be--.

My dreary thoughts were stopped short by the impact of me against giant hands. I opened my eyes and looked up. That giant person thing was holding me in its hands. There was a small thud and the pink-haired person was sitting next to me.

"Go, Mammoth," she said and we moved away from my home.

I would never see it again.

"Turn around. I'm gonna get the belt off you. Don't run. You'll only fall to your death," my captor said and threw the belt off the side of the big thing's hands. She took the bandana off too. "I'm Jinx. You are?"

I just sat there, looking at her, terrified.

"I see, scared and have no idea what's going on. Good to meet ya."

"Rachel," I muttered.

"She speaks! Alright, Rae. Want to know what's going on?"

"Don't call me Rae," I said angrily.

"Touchy, aren't we? Well back to what's going on. Mammoth and I've got our first Hive mission. To kidnap you. So we take you back to our little headquarters where our teacher, Madame Rouge, will give us our A. What happens to you? Ha, I could care less," she said cheerfully.

I didn't respond. "Oh come on. You're supposed to be all like 'please don't take me!' and crying and stuff! What's wrong with you?"

"You," I muttered.

She snorted, "That was lame. Aren't you the least bit sad about leaving your precious mommy and daddy?"

"Nope," I spoke the truth. It would be better to get away. I wouldn't have to listen to my mother cry. Who cared what happened? It would be better than to live with them. Him.

"Wow. Your whole family-love-thing sure is screwed up."

"Not as much as you," I countered.

"Ouch. Someone's a little grumpy."

"You kidnapped me, Jinx, and you expect me to play nice with you? Are you _that_ insane?"

"I know Mammoth here is. But we won't single him out."

"Hey!" he grumbled.

"Why'd they tell you to kidnap me?" I asked to pass the time. I also wanted to know.

"I dunno. They just told me to get you. Get you, get an A. I've got no problem with it."

I was silent and looked at the terrain we were crossing. It was a large field, possibly a farm. We traveled swiftly and soon we were at the foot of a craggy mountain. I had no idea where it had come from. There weren't any mountains near our house. We lived in the center of a city.

"Where are we?"

"Outskirts of Jump City," Jinx said as Mammoth lowered us to the ground.

"But that's in California! I live in Gotham!" we got off his hands.

"Mammoth's got seven-league boots. Goes a lot quicker," she pointed to his pair of dirty old boots.

Jinx walked to the foot of the mountain, pulling me along by the sleeve. She ran her hand along some rocks until she settled on one and pulled it back toward herself. There was a click and the craggy rock in front of us disappeared and we saw a dark hallway. Jinx turned to Mammoth.

"Stay here. Make sure no one follows us," Jinx instructed and Mammoth nodded.

Jinx started walking with me following along behind. She looked at me with venom in her eyes, "Look. We go in here and you're sniveling and terrified. Or else."

"Or else what? I'm not scared of you."

"Maybe not. But you don't know what Madame Rouge is gonna tell me to do to you, now do you?" she grinned when I shook my head and led us down the dark hallway.

I briefly considered making a break for it but then I remembered Mammoth. I shuddered at the thought. I'd just go along with this crazy thing.

We soon entered a room. It was covered in silver plating. There was a table with a few chairs scattered around it and, on the opposite wall, a large TV. There was another door opposite the hallway we had just exited from. Jinx walked to the TV and pressed a button. Then a very ugly and evil looking woman appeared on the screen. She had short black hair, a long nose, and mean little eyes.

She spoke in a French accent, "You have her?"

"Yes, Madame," Jinx smiled.

"Get that grin off your face child. Show her to me," Jinx turned around.

She mouthed 'sniveling and terrified' and pushed me in front of her. I put on a face of boredom and disgust. I crossed my arms.

"Roth," she spat my last name.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good. Your A is secured, Jinx," Rouge said to my pink-haired captor who smiled in victory. Rouge looked at me, "Now you. You are worthless. You know what to do, Jinx."

My heart skipped a beat. What were they going to do to me? Jinx grabbed my arm and led me across the room.

I suddenly got very calm and I glanced at one of the chairs surrounding the table. All of a sudden, the very same chair was surrounded in a black cloud and was flying at Jinx.

"Oof!" Jinx was thrown across the room and I was ripped from her grip.

I looked at Jinx. She was trying to push the chair off herself.

"Who did that?!"she screamed.

"Was that you, Roth?" Rouge asked me calmly, ignoring Jinx.

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Use proper language with me, girl! That was you, wasn't it?"

"I don't know. I just got real calm and then there was a…flying chair."

"Hmm. Jinx?"

"Yes?" Jinx got up off the floor.

"This girl will be joining you and Mammoth. Get her a room and tell her about us," the screen flickered off and Jinx sighed.

"Darn. I wanted to use the atom splitter! Oh well. At least I've got a friend who isn't a complete imbecile now," she perked up.

"I heard that!" Mammoth roared.

"Too bad!" Jinx yelled back. She turned back to me, "Right. So I'm Jinx and that lug is Mammoth, as you know. I'm nine, he's eleven."

"He's eleven?! Are you serious?" I asked.

"Weird,right? We are students at Hive academy. Don't ask me what Hive stands for, I dunno. But we're super-villains in training. And you are too. Mammoth and I got our own base 'cause we're advanced. I dunno why Rouge is lettin' you stay here with us. She should move you to the school but she's the boss. She's the vice-principal at the school. The principal, or 'supreme overlord' as he insists, is Brother Blood. Real creep of a guy. But come on. We've got an extra room for you," she started to move for the door.

"Wait! I'm not gonna be a villain!" I stopped her from walking away.

Jinx smirked, "Yeah you are. Unless you want to die horribly."

"Oh. Villain it is," I followed Jinx through the other door.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1. No, I've got really no idea where i'm going w/ this, but ill think of something. chapter 2 is under-way. just hang tight for a while and the TT will show up. hope u liked. review on ur way out :) jk only if u want 2!**

**peace writing4alllifes**


	2. Yes,No?

**Drumroll pleaze...chapter 2! There isn't a ton of talking here but its more of a think chappie, anyway. If u really like May 15, no offense. I just picked May 15 randomly :). Enjoyz..**

**Disclaimer: dont own TT. if i did...ooo that wuld b nice...**

**writing4alllifes**

* * *

**Yes…No…?**

**Six Years Later**

I sat down at the pizza box littered table with my out-of-place herbal tea. I looked around the empty table and then the whole room. It was the Hive Five's TV room. It had expanded. There was now a small kitchen, a couch, game system, and a few more doors. It was early in the morning. 5:35. But I always woke up early. I sipped the tea and looked at the calendar on the wall. May 15th. I looked down at my tea. And then, with a jolt of painful memories, I remembered what day it really was. It was now exactly six years. Six years since I'd been kidnapped by Jinx and Mammoth and taken here. I sighed. Darn. The annoying fifteen. And I was fifteen too. The world hated me. But it was a mutual feeling, so no worries.

A lot had happened the last six years. We'd gotten two more members. Both equally annoying boys. They'd arrived two and a half years after my arrival and had successfully annoyed the crap out of me and Jinx and had befriended Mammoth. Gizmo and Billy Numerous. Gizmo was a short and annoying little kid that knew too much for his own good. He also had a strange addiction to the word 'crud'. Billy was weird. He could multiply himself over and over again. And it sure was frustrating when fifteen hillbillies were talking to you while you were meditating. Jinx and I had moved past our first kidnapped/kidnapper fight and had became good friends. Being the only smart villains in the group, we had to stick together. My powers had grown over the years and I found myself having to stay to myself and not show much emotion, or else cause some sort of explosion. My powers included flight using telekinesis, being able to lift objects using telekinesis, and a wide array of other things. So Billy found out after trying to get me to play _Wrangling Time_ on the Gamestation. Damn cows. My grip on my tea loosened a little as I remembered my teammates shocked faces as Billy was thrown halfway across the room. And the Jinx's hysteric fits of laughter.

After my second year here I had to choose a super-villain name. I'd chosen Raven. Jinx said it sounded dark and mysterious, like me. And then I'd said her name was weird and annoying, like herself. Who said a pillow to the head doesn't hurt? I closed my eyes and remembered all of our successful robberies and plots. Those six years had been full of training and pure evil. Which turned out to be a lot more fun than I'd imagined. Especially when we got to create a plot to kidnap a fellow teammate. Gizmo never forgave me.

And then we got to get our own super-villain outfits. That was…enjoyable. Mine was…inventive, I guess. A black leotard with equally black boots. I had a cloak with a hood that was black as night. I didn't have a mask but a golden belt that held bombs that Gizmo had created for me. I made sure that the black in my uniform was the same black as I'd seen in that dream the night I was abducted. Scary black. I was given an A in creepiness by Gizmo. And he was given an F in smarts…once he'd been scraped off the wall of course. Jinx and I were still short, although we'd grown a little. Mammoth had only grown. Gizmo is, let's say, _vertically challenged. _Very challenged. Billy was tallish and would be pretty handsome if he weren't so annoying and had a little—okay, a lot—less of an accent (no offense to people w/ accents. I just think that Billy's is sooo annoying).

I'd become quite a villain over the years, says Madame Rouge. But she never told me why I'd been specifically kidnapped that night. I just forgot about it eventually. The whole spitting out my name as if it were a piece of—and I quote from Gizmo—crud. So the whole becoming a villain had worked out better than I thought. More fruits of labor than the stupid heroes got. We always got away so we always had something new and expensive to sell or use. And there was the whole 'could become ruler of the world' perk too. So it was nice.

Except for those idiotic Teen Titans. Stupid heroes. They thought they could throw us in jail. Well, they had, multiple times. But I'd teleported us all out before we'd had to serve any real time. Except if Gizmo had been bugging me. Then I let him hang around for a while. The Titans were foolish. There was Robin, their spiky-haired leader, Starfire, their stupid alien, Beast Boy, the idiotic shape shifter, and Cyborg, their smart but annoying robot. Notice how I didn't say anything bad about the Robin character? Yeah, well. I…he…There was some crush development in that area. Sure, I hated his guts, but he was cute. I blushed at the thought.

There was a sudden gust of wind and I turned to see two people standing in the room. Okay, one wasn't standing. Jinx was in Kid Flash's arms. He set her down.

"How do you get up so early?" Jinx yawned.

"It's only…" I glanced at the clock, "six thirty."

"My point."

"Morning, Raven," Kid said.

"Kid."

Kid Flash was not supposed to be here. We were villains and he…was a hero. Not very good. I was the only one, except for Jinx, who knew he ever came here. The thing was that Jinx was in love. So she said. Kid Flash had a spun a little web of charms and flirt around her and she'd been captivated. When Kid had first shown up here I'd been in the air with a chair ready to fling at him. But then Jinx had told me about their little 'affair thing'. I had been shocked that she would fall in love with someone so…so…good. That had prompted an immediate talking to, which took a little over three hours. Kid had left and our teammates thought we were dead. But she finally got me to accept it and agree not to tell. So now, three years later, this was normal. I knew their relationship was thriving and great and all that mushy stuff, but Kid and I still weren't on the best of terms. He felt threatened by me for a few reasons. If I decided to tell, he would get in a ton of trouble with the other Titans and Jinx would probably be…well I didn't want to think about it. So Kid tried to stay on my good side. But that never really worked. He was just involuntarily annoying. But I hadn't told anyone, I wouldn't betray Jinx like that.

"I see we're full of enthusiasm today, Rae," Kid joked.

"It's Raven," I hissed.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed. He took Jinx in his arms and whispered, "You talk to her, okay?"

Jinx nodded and they kissed. Kid zipped away and Jinx sat down just as the door opened and Gizmo and Billy stumbled in.

Gizmo was in pajamas with computers on them and Billy in ones with cows dappled all over. They sat down after getting food from the kitchen and proceeded with the daily annoying.

"What's with you, crud-eater?" Gizmo said to Jinx who was staring off dreamily.

She snapped back, "None of your beeswax, shrimp."

"Hey, Raven, sure you don't want to play _Wrangling Time _with the champion?" he asked while he had a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Go away, Billy," I muttered and finished my tea.

"C'mon, Raven. We need to talk," Jinx grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"What is it?" I asked as she pulled me through the hallway.

"Just wait," she led me into her room and made me sit in a chair across from her (she was sitting on her bed)

She took a nervous deep breath and I got impatient, "Come on then!"

"Alright, alright. Um, well, I…I'm going with Kid. To be…a hero," she mumbled.

I stared at her, "Say what?"

"You heard me."

"You can't!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rae, I can," Jinx said sadly.

"But…but…" I trailed off.

"I was hoping you'd come with me," she said quietly.

Once again I stared at her in complete shock. What an insane prospect. Me, evil villain, leave my promising career to become an annoyingly brave hero. That was just a little out in left field.

"Are you serious?" I asked her skeptically.

"Yeah. If I leave you've got nothing here except three hare-brained idiots. That won't get you anywhere. If you come with me and Kid, you'll actually get somewhere. So what if it isn't on the 'evil' side? People will support you."

"You're insane, you know that? If I go from villain to hero, people will not support me. They will think I'm trying to get on the inside and then crush them. Which, granted, isn't a bad idea. Robin will never let me in anyway. He won't let you either, no matter what Kid says. He's tough as a rock. It's pointless," I muttered.

"Nu-uh! You didn't willingly become a villain! We forced you!" She looked off distractedly, "good times."

"Yeah, well I had the ability to leave after I got a grip on my powers," I countered.

"True. But really, Rae! You've got nothing here, neither do I. But with the Titans you can get back at the villains here that you just hate. Gizmo, Billy, you know who I'm talking about!"

"No, Jinx. There is nothing for me with the Titans. I'd be a little hero, doing all this 'good' junk. That's not me."

"But it was! Remember when you first got here? You despised the idea of becoming a villain. Until we told you about the atom splitter, of course."

"Of course. But I've changed, Jinx. I'm evil. And that's it. I can't fight the bad. I'm not that person."

"Yes you are, Rae. You can be."

"No! I have nothing to gain over with them. There is no point."

"Rachel," I flinched at my old name, "the point is that you'd be helping people and they'd be grateful for it. I would too. I can't go over alone. I need someone there with me and you're the only one who has enough sense to see the advantage in it."

"What's the advantage? Huh? Tell me."

"Look. One, you'd get free meals and room. Two, you'd be foiling our idiotic colleagues' plans. Three, people would appreciate your transition. 'Cause we both know that the Titans are powerless against you and me. If we cross over, we help them and they help us. And I need you there. I have to go with Kid, but I won't go alone. I'm talking you into it so he doesn't have to. I'm saving his head and you from high levels of annoyance," she reasoned.

I was silent for a while. The meals part sounded pretty good and I'd always wanted to crush Gizmo and be rewarded for it. But people appreciating me? Even when I'd had a normal life I hadn't been appreciated. What did it mean? Would people run up to me in the streets and thank me for saving them? Or ask for my autograph? Like a stupid celebrity? I wasn't sure if I wanted that. But there was also the prospect of their valiant leader, Robin. I knew that he would never accept me. He'd always be on guard around me and there would never be trust between us. But he…he seemed so much like myself. I'd been inside his mind once. A harmless little venture. And I'd seen his silent and mysterious side. And I'd loved it. How he was always afraid of being too much of something. So he spent his time alone. I saw his busy training regimen and that no one else ever seemed to join him. He liked being alone and I admired that. But he'd never see me for me. He'd only see me as the ruthless, malevolent villain that I was. Or had been.

"How much time do I have to decide?" I asked softly.

Jinx grinned, "A day or two. I knew you'd say yes!"

"I haven't said _anything_, Jinx. I need time to think," I ended the conversation with a quick teleportation to my room.

I was shaking in uncertainty as I sat down on my bed. I put my head in my hands and looked down at my purple rug. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a long while. Random thoughts were bouncing around my head like a roller coaster. But my thoughts were suddenly cleared and I was concentrated on the problem at hand. Yes or no. The two words bounced back and forth in my head, battling for dominance. I shook my head and crossed my legs.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos. Yes…No!" my concentration broke.

I stared at the ceiling again. It was so plain. Pure white. The rest of my room was either black or purple. This tiny patch of light existed only because I was too short to reach the ceiling. But maybe it showed something in myself. That I might be bad all over but inside, I had a good side. Like I did before I was kidnapped.

"No," I whispered to myself. "She was a weakling. I was never that person. That person is dead to me. Now I am strong. And wonderfully evil."

A distant memory suddenly surfaced in me. It was of when I was at my old home. With my father.

_A gust of wind burst into the home as Trigon Roth opened the front door angrily. He slammed it shut and the house seemed to shake. My mother and I were in the kitchen washing dishes. _

_Mother whispered to me, "Go upstairs, Rachel."_

_I obeyed quietly because I knew what was going to happen wasn't going to be pretty. I locked myself in my room but I could hear their muted conversation anyway. It was full of angry words and yells of profanity. Then I heard a sharp slap. A whimpering._

_Then my mother's defiant voice, "You are evil."_

"_Wonderfully evil, my dear, wonderfully evil," my father proclaimed._

_I put a pillow over my head then and heard no more._

I was frozen for a few seconds after remembering the horrible incident. My father was evil. And if I was too, I was no better than that abusive jerk. With shock riveting through my body I began to cry. A book or two flew off the shelf. I was stunned at my sudden realization. All of these years I'd been no better than _him_. And now a chance had presented itself to save me. And I knew then that I had made my choice. I would do it so my mother could maybe forgive me for being so evil, so cruel. For leaving her all alone with that…with _him._ I dried my tears and grabbed some paper.

**Jinx's room later that day**

Jinx walked into her room wearily. It had been a boring day, to tell the truth. Other than that talk with Raven nothing much had happened. She's fought with the boys and trained. They'd just completed a big job, so they were letting themselves have a little break. In truth, she'd much rather leave while they were in the middle of a heist so she could watch it go horribly wrong, but she didn't have the time.

Jinx sighed and sat on her bed. Her room was electric pink and black. There were stripes of that color on the wall and the floor. Jinx looked toward her dresser and saw a little ball of flame. She jumped up and ran over. It was a black flame. It wasn't spreading, just rooted to its spot on the dresser. Jinx muttered a hex and the fire ceased. Where it had previously been there was now a piece of paper. In Raven's elegant writing she saw a word that lifted her heart.

_Yes_

* * *

there it is. ch 2. woohoo...TT will come in next chap. i really dont have much else to say...except the whole responding to reviews thing!

**AtlantaGeorgia: first of all, u r my 1st reviewer 4 this story so im immensly grateful :). u don't have to wait any longer! lol and thanks lotz**

**Dancing through the Storm: thanks 4 the words of suppoort! **

**KF fan: thanks!**

**Regina lunaris: thank you! and here ch2 is! wat a miracle..lol**

**krazy parta: she's not a wimp! she's, u know, nine...and she duznt know she has powers or anything. but thanks 4 ur support!**

so these 5 ppl r awesome. give urselves a pat on the back. :). im dedicating this chapter to u 5 cuz ur that kewl. and we have to thank my BFF's Bagel and Corn Cob 4 just being awesome :).

im done

writing4alllifes


	3. Leaving

**Chapter 3!! woohoo..! its shorter than the others, but i guess ull just have 2 deal wit it...sry. enjoy**

**D-Claimer(im callin it that now): wat do i own? notin'...so im just gonna go over there and..u know...cry...**

**writing4alllifes**

* * *

**Leaving**

The next morning I awoke at five. Our base was quiet. Still and unmoving. I wanted to preserve that silence for as long as I could. I showered and got dressed and tiptoed out of my room and into the main room. I made my herbal tea and sat down on the couch. I sighed and sipped at my tea. I thought of the decision I'd made last night and a single tear fell from my eye. I'd be leaving the one thing that had ever made me happy. But I knew, deep down, that I was helping myself become a better person. I was making sure I wouldn't become my father. I closed my eyes and breathed in the calming aroma of my tea. I finished my tea and sat down on the floor. I quietly chanted.

"Azarath, metrion, zynthos," over and over again until I maintained a peaceful state.

I was drifting in mid-air in my meditation, my legs crossed and my arms outstretched. I was breathing calmly and my mind was clear of all thoughts. That was when I started to feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. I calmly went on with my meditation for a second and then whipped around, aiming my foot at the place where a head would be. I didn't hit anything though. I landed on the ground and looked around. The room was empty. Except I felt a presence…

"Morning, Rae," Kid Flash's voice said in a smug tone.

I didn't even flinch, "It's Raven."

He sighed as I turned around, "I can't ever surprise you, can I?"

"No," I said flatly. "What do you want?"

"Jenny told me your answer," Kid said.

"Jenny? Who's Jenny?" I was puzzled.

"Umm. Never mind. Jinx told me what you said," Kid veered away from my question.

"Uhuh."

"You're serious about it then?"

"Yes, Kid. Otherwise I wouldn't have said yes. Aren't heroes supposed to be smart?"

He sighed, "I just wanted to check. Robin will be mad enough that you two are coming. He'll make you both swear to never go back to the dark or something. He's weird like that," Kid muttered.

"Not weird. Paranoid," I corrected.

"O..kay, since when do you care?"

"I don't. I just love correcting your mistakes," I responded quickly, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

I lifted my hood.

One of his eyebrows rose but then he forgot it. He moved on, "So, you and Jinx need to be packed and ready to say adios by twelve. You should go tell her."

"What? She didn't stay with you?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "No. She said she wanted to spend one last night here. Don't know why though. This place is a mess!"

"When you're done criticizing my home you can leave," I said poisonously.

He raised his hands in defense and then sped out. I rolled my eyes at the carefree speedster and glanced at the clock and the calendar. 6am on May 16. I ripped the calendar in half and threw it in the trash. No, I don't know why I did it. I was just mad. Mostly at Kid, but I can't blame him if I feel moody. But it's a nice excuse.

I walked out of the main room and stopped outside Jinx's door. I knocked twice and the door slid open. Jinx was standing there, pink hair a mess and looking tired.

She yawned, "We aren't all super-humans, Rae. Some of us actually need sleep."

I rolled my eyes, "Kid was here. He said we have to be packed and ready to leave by noon. What should we do with the boys? Tie 'em up or knock 'em out?"

She thought for a moment, "Neither. Do we still have some of that special air freshener?" she smiled devilishly.

I suppressed a grin. The air freshener was a scent that would keep a person asleep for hours if breathed in. I quickly teleported to my room and grabbed the bottle from my dresser. I teleported back.

"Just enough. I'll go spray it and then get ready," I cheerfully teleported to Mammoth's room.

I hardly dared to breathe as I tiptoed over to Mammoth's snoring form. I took a deep breath and sprayed near his face. I quickly teleported out to Billy's room. I did the same thing I did with Mammoth but first broke _Wrangling Time_ in half. Then I teleported to Gizmo's room. I walked over to his computer and put all of his files in the trash can which immediately incinerated it all. Then I shut down his computer and sprayed the stuff in Gizmo's face.

I teleported to my room feeling satisfied. I looked in the mirror momentarily. My shoulder-length dark violet hair was up in a ponytail. Dark, deep amethyst eyes and small lips. Thin eyebrows that proved a point in a argument (raising your eyebrow helps a lot, I've found…). My skin was the same pale grey that it had always been, but my hands were callused from years of training and work outs. My cloak flowed mysteriously around me so that I almost blended right in to shadows if the hood was up. I looked away from my reflection as I realized how much I looked like my mother now. Except she never wore black.

But I was not my mother. As I put my candles and books into a large bag I thought about all the ways we were different. She was defenseless against my tyrant father. I could put up a fight, and win, most likely. I started stuffing in my extra cloaks, leotards, and civilian clothes into a bag. She went along with things but I'd refuse to do something I didn't want to do. We were so very different in our personalities. I almost didn't want to look like her. My mother, the woman who did whatever people told her to because she was _afraid. _I scrunched my nose up at the disgusting word. I finished packing my belongings and they levitated behind me as I walked into the main room. I made them fall on top of the table, crushing a few old pizza boxes in the process, and then I went to sit down on the floor and meditate.

I took a relaxing breath, "Azarath, metrion, zynthos. Azarath, metrion, zyn—don't even think about it Jinx."

I had felt her presence behind me, ready to push me over while I was in mid-air. Another one of Jinx's little unsuccessful pranks. My friends are so nice to me, sometimes I could just hug them. Not really. I could hear her curse and plop onto the couch.

"I won't ever be able to, will I?" she questioned needlessly.

"Not a chance," my feet hit the floor and I went to sit next to her.

She sighed, "We're really doing this. Abandoning everything we know to go be with the people we're supposed to despise."

"Wait, wait. I still despise them. I'm doing this for you and myself."

She chuckled, "Some parts of us will never leave. But yourself? What do you really have to gain?"

"I won't become the…_monster_ my father was. I don't want to hurt people like he hurt me and my mother."

"Oh," she mumbled, "sorry 'bout that."

"It's no problem."

"You're going to need to change," Jinx said.

"I know _that_. I'm becoming a hero!"

"No, no. I mean your clothes. We're walking to the Tower and you need to be in civilian clothes," she explained.

"Oh well that's just great," I muttered as I crossed the room and pulled out a black tee-shirt, sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers.

I teleported myself to my room and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I almost looked like a normal teenager. I shook the notion from my head and walked back into the main room.

And then I walked in on something I really wish I hadn't. Okay, compared to some stuff I've caught Jinx and Kid Flash doing, this wasn't too bad. They were making out on the couch. I rolled my eyes in disgust and coughed loudly. They stopped and looked towards me. Immediately they got up and composed themselves as if nothing had happened. I glanced at the clock. 12:00.

"Are we leaving now, love birds?" I questioned teasingly.

Kid cleared his throat, "Um, yeah. Just follow me."

Kid wasn't wearing his normal uniform. He had on a white tee-shirt and ripped jeans. Sunglasses were poking out of his jean's pocket and his sandals barely peaked out from underneath his baggy jeans.

I levitated my stuff into the air and he shook his head, "Nope. You're gonna have to carry it. Can't bring attention to yourself while we're out there."

I glared at him and hoisted my back pack over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase off the ground. Jinx did the same and Kid led us out.

The sun was bright in our eyes as we exited our secret cave/base. My arms were already aching from the weight of my clothes and my shoulders seared with pain from all my books in my bag. I cursed Kid silently but followed his lead.

"You excited?" Jinx asked.

"If by excited you mean completely and totally unsure, then yes," I said flatly.

"Oh. It won't be that bad Rae, I promise!"

"Why does she get to call you Rae?" Kid whined.

"Because she's my best friend. You, on the other hand, are her boyfriend. There's a big difference."

He crossed his arms and pouted. Jinx rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, guys. Wally—oh, I mean, Kid, carry something."

I frowned, "Okay. This is just a guess but I'm gonna say that your real name," I looked at Jinx, "is Jennifer. And his is Wally. If you guys wanted to keep that a secret, you didn't do too good of a job."

They both blushed. I continued talking, "Are we there yet, _Wally?_"

He looked mad, "It's Kid Flash, alright? And we're only just entering the city."

He was right. We were entering the ever-so-not-really-magnificent city of Jump. Tall skyscraper-like buildings and then squat little stores and houses were littered around. Plenty of people were in the streets and many looked at us and our bags curiously, but no one approached. Kid led us through the hordes of people expertly and eventually we stopped at the pier. A white speed boat was waiting for us there and we all climbed in. I let my bags fall to the floor gratefully. My shoulders were on fire. I sat down and closed my eyes thankfully. But, all too soon, the ride was over and we were docked at Titan's Island. We clambered out and I looked up at the giant T slightly amused, but more nervous. Kid cautiously led the way up the craggy rock path and to the front door, which, ironically, was on the side of the T. There was a large blue button on the left side of the door. Kid pushed it and we waited silently. There was a rush of hurried steps and then a bang. Muffled yelling and then the door finally swished open. In the doorway stood a large metal man. Cyborg. Beast Boy was desperately trying to see over Cyborg's shoulder though.

At first Cyborg only saw Kid, "Hey Kid! What…" he finally saw us, "…the hell?"

* * *

**and there it is. hope u liked it. **

**my awesome reviewers**

holycowgirl: hey!! its bagel! thanks buddy! im glad u think it diff.

DarkRoseDevon: THANKS!! glad u like

sinomin: ha i love ur name. thanks 4 ur support. it greatly 'precciated.

Dancing through the Storm: thanks! i glad ur interested in it.

718darkstar: thanks 4 the review. u think u culd put in some periods so i know exactly what ur trying to say? no offense but i find it hard to read something that doesn't have punctuation...no offense. thanks 4 the review!

**kk im tired now. im going to sleep. so yeah. i saw sumtin strange just now. ive got like 184 hits on this and...10 reviews. any1 else c a problem? im not gonna require a certain # of reviews or anything before i post again, but i find it sad. click the purple button. not really that hard if you think about it... :) so think about it...reviewing...:)**

**writing4alllifes**


	4. Who Cares About Light Bulbs Anymore?

**Title for the chapter is weird. I was at a loss for titles. here is Ch4. Read, enjoy, review, whatever. **

**D-Claimer: Don't own TT...wish i did...but alas...no!**

**4evah writing**

**writing4alllifes**

**Who Cares About Light Bulbs Anymore?**

I dropped my bags and prepared for a fight. Cyborg was frozen with shock but then he turned to the little green speck that had appeared behind him.

"BB, we got company," Cy said.

Beast Boy looked at us, his eyes widened in surprise, and then they glowed green and he balled his fists.

Kid whispered to us, "Don't fight."

I stood there, trying not to look evil or with evil intent. But I don't think it worked.

BB looked at Kid, "What are you doing with them, dude!?"

"Just wait a second guys—."

Kid was cut off by a mysterious voice behind him who shouted, "Titans, GO!"

I whirled around and saw Mr. Traffic Light, Boy Wonder, Robin.

I braced myself for impact, remembering painfully that I wasn't supposed to fight back. I gritted my teeth and grunted as I was thrown to the ground by a certain former-sidekick. I heard another crunch of rocks as Jinx was thrown down by Beast Boy—who was in tiger form. I looked up tiredly into the mask that Robin never seemed to take off. I could tell by the way his nose was wrinkled and how he was frowning he was royally POed and there was a _hint_ of confusion.

He growled, "What are you doing here."

I shrugged as best I could (he was pinning me down by the shoulders), "Truthfully, I'm not sure. Ask them," I looked toward Kid and Jinx.

We both looked as Kid pulled BB off Jinx, "BB! Get off my girlfriend!"

Beast Boy jumped off, "Girlfriend?! What the hell?"

Robin got up, pulling me up roughly by the shoulder. He let me walk over to Jinx who was getting up and then looked at Kid suspiciously, "What's all this about, Kid?"

Kid rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Alright, Rob, I'll spill but you gotta hear me out." Robin nodded. Kid continued, "Kay. Jinx and I have been going out for three years. She's decided to become a hero. As has Raven."

Robin looked shocked, looking at us both. We nodded but I did slower, more regretfully, and a lot more menacingly. I just have special powers like that…

"You aren't serious," Cyborg muttered.

"Yeah, I am. They've decided to become Titans," Kid said proudly.

Starfire had appeared behind Robin, "Ooo! How joyous!"

"Well that's a little weird…." Beast Boy muttered.

Cyborg's mouth had dropped open.

"No," Robin said stonily. "They can't."

"C'mon, Robin! They've sworn off villainy forever!"

"Wha—!?" I began but Jinx covered my mouth and glared at me.

"No, Kid! They've willingly been villains their whole lives," Robin said with ice in his voice.

"Well—," another hand on the mouth for me.

"And they…they're villains, Kid!"

"Not anymore! They want to do good! Truly," Kid said, exasperated.

"Kid…" I could see the Boy Wonder was slowly bending under Kid's begging.

"Why do you think everyone who was bad will always be bad?! Not everyone is full of bad. Some people just are bad on the outside to hide who they really are! Can't you accept anything other than your own crazy idea of heroism?! Not all villains are hard core evil! In fact most of them are just like you four until they start a mission."

Robin was hurt. I could tell that Kid had hit something sensitive on the 'can't accept anything other than your own crazy idea of heroism' part. But his next words still didn't surprise me, "The answer is still no."

"What do all those judges say in court? What is it? Oh yeah. Innocent until proven guilty. Do you have any proof that they're doing this just to get inside and attack? Didn't think so."

Traffic Light was speechless. He obviously didn't expect that little burst of intelligence. He looked down at the rocks and then back up at me and Jinx, "Why else would they do this?"

I was getting angrier than I had in many, many years. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself but it didn't work. I needed more meditating time. Then I exploded. I stepped toward Robin yelling, "I'll tell you why, Traffic Light! I'll tell you. My father was a cruel man. He beat my mother and ignored me my whole life. I was then kidnapped and forced to become a villain. It wasn't until now that I realized that I'm now better than my father when I hurt innocents for money or whatever. I was becoming that same horrible father. So I'm doing this for my mother, to maybe stop those horrible drunken tirades. To prove that I will not be like the monster that was my father. Is that excuse enough for you?!" I poked him in the chest and stared into his mask, at the place where his eyes would be.

He stumbled back a little. He looked at his teammates who looked equally surprised. Then he looked at Kid's pleading expression. He sighed, "Fine. But here's the deal. Jinx goes to Titans East and Raven stays here. There wouldn't be enough rooms here for both of you."

Kid grinned in triumph, "Yes! You're the best, Rob!" he pulled Jinx into a hug.

I crossed my arms. I was slightly surprised, to tell you the truth. But I had done this for Jinx. Meaning Jinx would be there. "No."

Jinx and Kid stopped celebrating. Robin frowned, "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. I'm not going to stay here with you three idiots. I'm going with Jinx."

"Not if you want to be a hero. You're staying here," his mask wrinkled. Maybe he was trying to narrow his eyes…

My mouth opened and closed. Robin smiled, "You did this for your mother, right? So you shouldn't really mind, right?"

"I could just leave," I grumbled.

"Actually…you couldn't. You're slightly overpowered. And since Jinx is now a hero too, it's six to one. And when we beat you, you'd be going to jail. So I'd suggest accepting my kind offer," he crossed his arms.

I thought about it for a second and realized that Bird Boy actually had a good point. Maybe I'd better just do it. Could it really be that bad? I sighed, "Fine."

Robin smiled at his win. Jinx and Kid Flash smiled and then they disappeared. Along with their bags. Guess they were going to Titans East.

The other Titans were looking at Robin and then back at me. Starfire looked confused.

She floated up, "Friend Robin, why did you make possible-friend Raven stay here instead of at Titans East?"

"Yeah, Rob, there any specific _reason?_" Cyborg asked teasingly.

Robin blushed, "No! She's more of a threat. I need to watch her."

"Watch her, huh? You sure there isn't anything _else?_" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm right here! I know I'm a threat. I know you two," I looked at Cy and BB, "will tease Robin the rest of today and most of tomorrow about his decision. And I know that in the next week you," I looked at Starfire, "will ask me to go to the mall and I will say no. And I definitely know that I just want to get inside the stupid T and meditate." I looked at their startled expressions for a second, "So show me the way in."

Starfire was the first to react and she hefted up my bag and floated inside, "Come! I shall show you our 'stupid T'!"

I rolled my eyes and followed her with the others following behind me. I could hear their whispers behind me and I caught a few snippets of conversation.

"Dude, we know why," that was Beast Boy, the annoying one.

"So obvious man, you cracked," Cyborg.

"Just shut up, you guys," Boy Wonder hissed.

I sighed and started to climb up the stairs in front of me. The stairs went on for what seemed like ages and then a door swished open to reveal a totally tricked out living room. It was so much better than the Hive Fi—well I guess now it's Hive Three's. Red carpeting and jet black walls. A large black couch sat in front of a humongous TV that was probably ten feet long and eighteen feet tall. Behind the TV were even larger windows that gave a great view of the city. There was a kitchen area to a side that had a large refrigerator, stove, and microwave. Nearby there was a counter with some barstools and a long table surrounded by multiple chairs. It was so awesome I wanted to go touch it. But it seemed sort of out of place to touch a couch…

"Okay, great. Now where am I sleeping?" I turned around and asked Robin.

"Well, here are a few things, Raven. One, you should understand that you are here under special circumstances. You will be watched all the time. If we catch you doing anything villain-like you'll be in jail before you can say your little mantra. Number two, you don't have a room. Not at the moment anyway. You'll have to sleep down in the room near the garage. Cyborg will help you get stuff down there. And three, you're not coming on any missions until you train for a week with me. Those are the conditions," he crossed his arms and looked me right in the eyes.

I crossed my arms and countered with a death glare that I'd worked up over the years. Beast Boy slid behind Cyborg, obviously afraid. "No problem, Bat-Boy."

I think I ticked him off. He lunged for me but that alien got in between us before he made it to my head. She pushed Robin away, "Do not fight friends! There is nothing wrong with bats!"

"She is no friend of ours," Robin hissed.

"Oh, I'm so sad. I'm not a traffic light's friend. Woe is me," I said sarcastically.

Of course now you'd think that there was so much hate radiating off me that something would explode…And you'd be right. You know those windows I was telling you about? Yeah, they shattered. Like, CRACK, fall, fall, fall, ouch, glass. Then all the little pieces went right back into place, surrounded by a black aura. The window settled back into place.

"Take her downstairs, Cy," Robin said, obviously trying to keep his cool.

"Kay…Follow me," the tin man said to me.

I let my bag float behind me as we walked out another door and faced another set of stairs. We walked down in silence.

Then Cyborg decided to say something, "Got a few suggestions for you, Raven. One, make no reference to the Bat. Sensitive subject. And two, try to cool it. You should be glad you're not already in the slammer."

"Great advice. I'll take heed," I said tiredly.

"One more thing. Were you serious about your father and everything?" he stopped on the stairs and looked back at me.

I felt the urge to cry but forced it back, "Yes."

He smiled sadly and touched my shoulder lightly, "I'm sorry."

I was slightly stunned. A titan was being nice to me. I can't count how many times I'd fizzed out this guy's batteries and now he was being…nice? "Thank you," I managed.

He smiled and started back down the stairs. I followed, speechless. This was too weird. The stairs finally ended and Cyborg stopped at a door. It had a sign on it STORAGE.

"I have to sleep in a storage room?" I asked, hoping in was a joke.

"Aww, it ain't that bad. Clear it out and it's pretty big. Pump up the air mattress and it's great," Cy opened the door.

I groaned. The room was a complete mess. Brooms, mops, detergent, rags, everything on the floor or scattered around shelves.

"Well this might take a while," Cy rubbed the back of his neck.

"No it won't," I said slyly.

Suddenly the mess disappeared, leaving empty shelves in its place.

"Where'd it all go?!" Cy walked in and looked around frantically.

"You'll find out soon enough," I whispered devilishly.

"WHO PUT ALL THIS IN MY ROOM!!" Robin's yell could be heard throughout the tower.

I stepped in and pushed Cy out, "Thanks, Cyborg. Really," I said with strange sincerity before closing the door.

"Ha! Classic, Raven, classic!" he laughed and I soon heard his metal feet clomping up the stairs.

I sighed and looked back around the room. The robot was right, it was pretty big. Just needed some sprucing up. I drifted into the air and suddenly there was a carpet on the floor being stapled in by staple guns that were firing on their own. Paint cans and brushes appeared in midair with a dark purple paint and, within seconds, the room was painted. A bed appeared in the middle of the room and it scooted over to the back wall. Ah, the wonders of modern magic. The small light bulb hanging from the ceiling wavered slightly before cracking.

I sighed, "How many villains turned hero does it take to change a light bulb?"

The room was totally black but if you were there you'd hear the faint rustling of broken glass and then you'd see another much cooler light bulb appear in the ceiling. And the room would be bright.

"Who wants to know?" a mysterious voice sounded throughout my room.

I fell out of the air and onto the bed, "Who said that?"

"Who's asking?" it said.

"Raven."

"Is that who you truly are?"

"Of course!"

"We'll see, we'll see…"

"What!? What the heck?" I looked around the empty room.

A booming sound on the door. I jumped, "What?!" I snapped.

"Oh, sorry. Um, it's lunch. I was just wondering if you want to come and, erm, eat?" it was Beast Boy.

"Whatever," I got up and opened the door.

The green changeling looked around, "Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Get out of my room, greeny," I pushed him back and shut the door.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, turned cheetah, and ran up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and floated up. The other Titans were sitting around that big table. Sandwiches and orange juice galore. Everyone was silent as I walked in. I obviously still wasn't welcome here. Or Boy Bossy told them not to talk to me.

"Oh, friend Raven, some nontalfk?" she brought a bowl of what looked like pink soup with floating chunks swirling around up to my face.

I grimaced, "Uh, no. Some tea will be fine."

"Tea?" the boys asked.

"Yes. Do we all speak English around here?"

"We don't have tea," Beast Boy said dumbly.

"Fine then. Now we do," a bag of tea appeared in my hand.

"How'd you get that?" Cy asked.

"Did you magic that out of a store?" Robin asked coolly.

"Well, duh."

"Send it back."

"What?"

"I said to send it back. Now," he glared.

"Fine," the tea disappeared. "I'll just have some damn toast," I walked over to the kitchen area where I grabbed a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster.

I crossed my arms at them. They were all watching me. This was horrible. Sure, I wanted to do this, but I wanted to be welcomed. Cyborg had and I think Beast Boy was trying to be nice…and the alien was just stupid so…maybe I just wanted Robin to say hi. To see that I'm not here to hurt them. I want him to see me as a friend and not a mortal enemy that he lets live in the house. And maybe he could get a cooler uniform along the way.

My toast was ready and I started to walk toward the table. I suddenly saw their faces. Cyborg was obviously trying to decide. He looked unsure of whether he wanted to be nice or give into peer pressure and be a jerk. Starfire was grinning…no surprise there. Beast Boy was looking at me with hate in his eyes. Maybe I'd beaten him up one too many times. And Robin…His face was torn in a nasty look of anger and hatred. I obviously wasn't wanted.

I bit into my toast and teleported down to my room. I sat down on my bed and ate my toast. Then I unloaded my bags. Books and candles went on the empty shelves to the right and clothes were stacked on shelves to the left. My cloaks were hung on nails that must have held some kinds of cleaning devices. When it was all done I laid down on my bad, exhausted. I fished my cell out of my bag. I flipped it open and texted Jinx.

**This sux.**

I waited a few seconds and she responded

_What happened?_

**Every1 cept Cy + alien hate me. BB prob don't like me cuz of multiple beatings. Robin is suspicious, angry, +hates my guts.**

_Then I guess the feeling's mutual…_

**How did ur day go?**

_All right. They pretty much like me. Realized I wanted to b good._

**Lucky u. I'm a certified 'get inside and kill them all' kinda gall over here.**

_Sry. I g2g hang in there, it'll be okay._

I closed my phone and sighed. I looked at the time. 4:38. Wow that had taken a while. This room wasn't too bad. Maybe things would get better. I laughed at the silly thought. How could this hopeless situation have a hope?

"Just think," there was that mysterious voice again.

"Go away, damnit!" I screamed.

The light bulb broke again.

"How many villains turned hero does it take to change a light bulb?" the voice asked.

"One," another light bulb screwed itself into place.

* * *

**wadja think?? light bulb thing isnt completely pointless. it comes in later.. hope u liked. thanks 2 reviewers. sorry im not responding this time. review on ur way out, pick up a jelly donut if u want...lol jk.**

**writing4alllifes**


	5. Cement Cans and Hair Dryers

**

* * *

**

Hello once more. If you want an explanation go to my profile. I'm not continuing J.L.U. If you feel--for some strange reason--that you want to, PM me and go right ahead. I like this one so here's Chapter 5.

**Sorryness**

**writing4alllifes**

* * *

I woke up groggily the next morning and my room was pitch black, the only down-side to having a room without a view. I rubbed my eyes and stretched in the dark, swinging my feet over the side of the bed. I stumbled to the light switch and flicked it on, almost blinding myself by the sudden burst of light. I was about to walk out of my room, walk down the hall, and get in the shower when I remembered exactly where I was. I cursed and kicked the wall, thinking for a foolish second it didn't hurt. But I hopped up and down like a little girl anyway. Wincing in pain as I walked to my door, I pulled on a sweatshirt and baggy sweats and then eased the metal door open. I looked down the hall, searching for anything shower-like. I came up fruitless and was about to close the door when I spotted a note taped to my door.

_Shower: to the right, down the hall, 1__st__ door on you left.—Cy._

Although I was surprised that he would give a flying crap about me, I was grateful. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the shower.

Ten thoughtful minutes later I was in my room, drying my damp violet hair. This was to weird, being in the big T. It was wrong. It felt wrong, very wrong. This was not my home. But then again, I didn't have a home. I waged a war with my mind on whether I had a home or not until my ear suddenly got very warm.

"OW!" I yelped and turned the hair dryer off, rubbing my burning ear.

I pulled my hair back painfully into a ponytail and got dressed quickly in black shorts and a black tee, pulling on Vans and then sat on my bed and reached for my phone. I had to call Jinx and—where was that phone? I searched as madly as a person like me could until someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Uh," Beast Boy's voice trailed off from outside my door.

"Unless you know where my phone is, scram," I said, opening the metal barrier to the green shape-shifter.

"I do, actually," he said quickly, and his eyes seemed focused on something right next to my face.

"Where is it?" I growled.

"Rob took it away," Beast Boy told me with an odd little smile on his face.

I was simmering with anger. He came into my room? Does the word privacy not apply to me or something? And I paid good money for that damn thing. So he just comes in and steals it??

Titans are insane.

I gave the wall behind Greeny a dry look and then shut the door without a word, though I certainly had a few things to say to my friend the mobile traffic light. Maybe if I just—.

"Don't even think about it," that annoying, obnoxious, stupid voice said.

"Gods, just shut up!" I screamed at the ceiling and the light bulb broke once more. Breathing heavily, I warned the voice, "Don't even think about it."

I walked upstairs to the kitchen feeling irritable. Right at the door to enter the living area, I heard a conversation between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Dude, I swear, her ears were bright red!" BB's voice exclaimed.

"Hallucination, man," Cy's voice said. "She'd never be interested in you."

I now officially, hate hairdryers. Absolutely despise them as of now. I decided to walk in right then and have breakfast, as to celebrate my Hate the Hairdryer day. What the Boy had been 

about to say died in his mouth as I opened the door and walked in. I looked at their embarrassed and laughing (BB, Cy respectively) faces and a brow on my face arched in lax curiosity. I walked to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed a piece of bread. _Geez_, I realized, _if this is all I eat here, I'm going villain again_.

I walked back downstairs, knowing that the two boys desperately wanted to continue their conversation. Cyborg said something before I headed down the stairs though. "Rob wants to see you in the gym in an hour," he told me.

I stopped and looked back. I nodded slightly and then disappeared down the stairwell. I stretched in my room, dying to call Jinx. I had known this was going to be hard, but now Beast Boy though I liked him. I shivered at the thought. For the next forty minutes I read, though my mind wandered. The Masked Anti-Marauder had snuck into my room at who knows what time, searched around my new living space, and then stolen my phone. What a jerk. A cute one though. But that doesn't excuse it.

With ten minutes until I had to be in the gym, I left my room. At my first step into the hall, I knew I was lost. Each hall I looked down seemed to look exactly the same. Didn't they have maps here? Confused, I took a left and continued straight until I ended up in a cold, dark room. I blindly walked further inside, immediately running into something that fell from its perch and clattered to the floor. I stumbled forward, stepping on something hard. My foot then decided to land right in a can full of sticky liquid. I cursed and shook my shoe was stuck fast.

"Hey!" a deep voice that reminded me of Cyborg yelled.

A light flickered on and I suddenly saw where I was. It must have been his garage because the T-car was parked in there and shelves stacked tall with tools were on the walls. And 

my shoe seemed to be stuck in a large can of cement. My eyes rolled instinctively at my own stupidity and I shook my foot again.

"I'm stuck," I turned and told the amused machine standing in the doorway.

"Yeah…I can't fix that till later today. But, here," he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the partly petrified person that was me. "Directions."

I read them quickly, "Did you have these prepared or something?"

"BB made 'em. Thought you might need help around," Cy told me and started to pick up the tools that had fallen to the floor.

This time, I commanded my eyes to roll. That fool thought I liked him. A sudden deathly chill ran through the room, making me shiver. How convenient, right? I walked out of the garage, my new companion slamming against the floor every time I struggled to lift my foot off the floor, and followed the scribbled directions until I came to two double steel doors. I glanced through the small porthole windows and saw the short, wiry teen the world knew as Robin. The Traffic Light.

He was pummeling a large black punching bag with red gloved hands, his feet taking turns to strike the bag. I was quite far away but I could see the sweat flying off his face. His usually spiky hair was plastered against his head and he was wearing a tight white shirt—I was surprised he could find one that would be tight on those scrawny arms—and maroon colored shorts. I had to say, that was the first time I'd ever seen him out of uniform. Quite an amazing experience, honestly.

I slipped through the door as quietly as humanly—or not—possible. My cement can hit the other door, making me trip, and scrape the can across the floor while I struggled for balance. Stupid can.

Robin stopped attacking the stuffed bag and looked at me, his hard pants of breath audible from across the room. "Hurry up," he said in his cold voice and I walked over, forcing myself not to kick him upside the head with my can-foot. "I'm not giving you a handicap," the sweating teen told me.

"Fine," I muttered and tried to think of a way to move quickly with a cemented foot.

But thinking was very obviously not an option. Before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground, staring up into an expressionless, masked face. His hot breath puffed into my face and I couldn't help a hint of pink come to my face. It immediately disappeared and he got off me, not offering a hand to help me up. I struggled to my unbalanced feet with a plan already in place. If I could just control my foot with my power, I might be able to move as I normally would.

I blocked his first furious punch and my un-canned foot moved backward slightly to move my body to the side as to dodge his next punch. I twisted my can foot with a black aura—which made a terrible squeak—and twirled around, catching Robin in the back with my other shoe. Maroon shorts stumbled forward. A slight smile played at my lips as he turned back around, a horrible sneer on his face. My face fell.

An onslaught of punches and wild kicks caught me off guard and I was forced back toward the corner as I attempted to block everyone. It was pointless to try and get a counter in, he'd rebound too quickly. Soon I was backed up into the corner with a punch coming to my face. I ducked immediately and heard a satisfying bang as his fist slammed into the wall. The pristine Boy Wonder cursed loudly and I slipped around him, accidently tripping him up with my cement can.

I was feeling pretty smug, having outsmarted Robin and his great and mighty ego. But then I was pushed from behind and went flying across the room to land roughly on the floor, inches away from slamming into the opposite wall. Dang, he's a strong guy.

I wobbled to my feet, feeling slightly dizzy, and saw Robin crossing the room angrily. My last thoughts before I put my fists back up were, _someone needs some anger-management classes_. And then a flying kick connected with my stomach. I gasped and hit the wall, sliding down slightly. That hurt. Robin was standing a bit away, looking self-satisfied.

I growled to myself and straightened myself. Desperate for one last hit, I sent a kick with my canned foot (gods, that sounds horrible). But instead of connecting with the Smug Wonder, the paint can flew off my foot and sailed at high speeds toward the other side of the gym.

"Oof!" someone grunted as the paint can slammed into his stomach.

Robin whipped around in surprise, "Beast Boy? Are you alright?"

Beast Boy was doubled over, holding his stomach, a paint can lying at his feet and his green eyes hurt. "That hurt, man," he wheezed and fell forward.

My eyes rolled to the ceiling and I muttered under my breath, "Idiot."

And at that moment, the whole gym pulsed a bright, alarming red.

* * *

**There it is, it's shorter than the others, I think, but there's another half to the day. Review if you want, it'll make me feel better. Updates might take a while since 8th grade is piling HW on me and I've got a big writing project going on. But--haha--the more you review, the faster i'll prob. get the next Ch. up**

**read on**

**writing4alllifes**


End file.
